


Unconventional Conventionists

by Arya_Greenleaf



Series: Twitter Fic [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Comic-Con, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Pseudonyms, Rating May Change, Rey Solo, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf/pseuds/Arya_Greenleaf
Summary: Kylo Ren is an independent graphic novelist with a cult following. His work is lush and dark and sometimes frightening... and no one has ever seen his face.Armitage Hux is a  novelist with a mysterious professional background who claims expertise in the complex science in his fiction.Ben Solo is determined to be the thorn in Hux's side.





	1. Guest Announcements, please click to view on web if you are having trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> A concept originally posted to twitter, prompted by thoughts about my various ships attending a big comic-con or fan convention kind of event and where they would be and why. This is the fleshed out version of that. Please kindly suspend belief with regard to any academic inaccuracy, I'm not an engineer and I know you didn't come for the science anyway.
> 
> The story style will be more like vignettes rather than my normal long-form multi-chapter work. It felt like it fit the mood of being at a convention and going from place to place better. Enjoy!

The announcement goes out in the latest email blast. It's a small blurb toward the bottom of a page of dense HTML that puts a strain on every data connection it touches. For most convention-goers, it means nothing. For a small-by-comparison portion of them, it will become the center of their weekend planning.

Kylo Ren will be attending Hanna City Fan Fest.

Traffic on the  _Guests_ page of the convention's website makes response times begin to absolutely crawl. Ren is listed under the Artist Alley selection. He's scheduled to appear all four days. Social media starts to light up and before the end of the day Ren is trending, much to the confusion of the majority of the social userbase.

 _Who is Kylo Ren?_ the pop-culture reporter asks during the entertainment program a few evenings later. The story is short, not much more than that question.  _Ren is the creator of several properties published through the Starlight Comics. Starlight is a venue for creator-owned properties spanning comedy driven historical non-fiction through the lush, intimate, often gothic work that Ren is best known for. His appearance at the Hanna City convention will co-inside with promotion for his upcoming release, the details of which have been kept very well guarded in advance of publication._ The screen holds on what can only be a cover image, though it bears no title.

At the end of the week, Ren's little used Twitter page updates. The image he posts is the convention's logo along with his booth number. Speculation flies as to whether the booth number has any hidden meaning and why the title of the upcoming book has yet to be announced and what meaning the cover image holds. With the convention months off and no further updates from Ren himself, fan theories grow wild and out of control.

Armitage Hux is totally unaware of the turmoil over Ren. He is embroiled in his own hullabaloo.

Hux's attendance was announced with the first wave, early on after ticket sales had gone live. He was set to make a brief appearance at his publisher's booth to sign advance copies of his latest novel. Since the signing was essentially "free" and Hux is, by not only his own estimation, very popular, the session was to be kept strictly to one hour. He would sign a pile of extra copies to leave at the booth and that would be that.

Then, he was invited to be a guest on the best rated late night show in the country. The rest of the line up was to include some bubblegum pop princess Hux couldn't name if his life depended on it, and Galen Erso.

Hux nearly threw up from excitment when he heard. Erso was one of the most brilliant engineering minds of his generation and though he was quite advanced in age, he was still sharp as a tack. His theoretical work had inspired Hux's own love of the field and when he left the world of academia and research, it was Erso's fantastic aspirations and designs that had prompted his first dip into the world of science fiction.

He'd credited Erso's idea for the creation of a moon-sized, functioning, habitable space station in the first short story he'd ever managed to get published.

After his appearance alongside Erso, plans change.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hux, but frankly your sales have gone through the fucking roof," his agent, Mitaka, tells him over the phone a few days after the appearance. "PR wants to take advantage of that. You had a following before but this is the first time that old books are being listed as sold out since they hit the lists. The numbers are really staggering." Hux listens with half an ear, knowing that he'll get no where with an argument. "You'll be there already anyway. You'll do the in-booth signing on Friday morning and then this panel on Saturday afternoon with another group signing afterward."

It's all settled before Hux can blink. His short weekend is utterly upended, his hotel stay and return ticket adjusted.

A new email blast arrives with an updated list of panels and appearances just one week before the convention.

_Armitage Hux, bestselling author of The Starkiller Chronicles (soon to be a major motion picture), will appear alongside an award-winning panel of authors and experts for The Science of Scifi: Fact, Fiction, and Beyond! (Autographing to follow at Table 1A, located in the back of the Panel Hall)._


	2. Hanna City Fan Fest: Day One, Kylo Ren Appears

Kylo Ren is hailed as an artistic genius and a pioneer by the people who love him--and by the publishing house that cuts his checks--or reviled as a pretentious, unoriginal  _ass_ by those who hate him. He gives an impression that he doesn't care either way, as long as his books are in your hands and his name is on your lips.

In a sense, he's both things at once.  _Nothing is original,_ he says in his most popular work to date.  _We simply pluck at the threads of the fabric that we are wrapped in. We weave them in a different direction, tie them in a new knot--but no matter what patterns we create, the fibers are still the same._

His consciousness of the fact that his work may or may not be derivative pulls more attention than if he flat out denies it.

Ren has a particular visual brand and a character that he never breaks when he faces the public. No one has seen his face. He posts no photos of himself online, there is no author's portrait on his dust jackets. He rarely attends conventions and his book tours and promotions are strictly limited. No one outside of the close-lipped publisher's offices has ever heard his natural speaking voice. Critics are quick to ridicule what they call a gimmick.  _Who does he think he is? Daft Punk doesn't need a third member._

Ren takes it in stride. They know who he is, he knows what he's doing.

His numbers tick upward.

When his first book was published, it wasn't an instant success by any stretch of the imagination. It took months to pick up steam, slowly crawling from the bottom of the new release lists and toward the top. The little community of fans it garnered were as intense as the material on the page, though, and when it happened-- _it happened._

The tipping point came with the announcement of a sequel and a leaked photo.

The Instagram account it was posted to wasn't a popular one, only a personal page with a handful of followers, a college-aged intern at  _Starlight_ excited that a favorite creator was in the building. The photo was blurry, the angle implying it was taken surreptitiously.  _Kylo Ren is in the building !! I REPEAT KYLO REN IS IN THE BUILDING !!_ read the caption. It showed a tall, broad individual in a motorcycle jacket; their dark mass of hair shining and glossy in the fluorescent lighting even with the poor quality.

Fan blogs seized the image immediately, posting and re-posting it across the internet--until it disappeared. Email inboxes flooded with copyright notices. Blog administrators bemoaned the concept that a person's cell phone picture posted to their own account could be a company's property, how that company could possibly restrict the rights to an individual's physical appearance.

The original account quietly shut down, the URL leading nowhere.

When the opening morning of Hanna City Fan Fest arrives, the floor staff could never have anticipated the crush of fans that await. At nine in the morning, the doors open. Ticket-holders are ushered inside and down a set of escalators. They're meant to file into the wide open space of the  _Queue Hall_ , and of course there are those that miss the direction. A slow trickle of people make their way deeper into the convention center before they are intercepted. Staff at the entrance of the  _Artist Alley_ space catch snippets of conversation as they redirect those that have wandered.

_But if we don't get in there right away, we'll be waiting for hours!_

_The only reason I'm here is Ren--you can go do whatever you want._

_How many things do you think he'll sign?_

They are even less prepared for the casual mad-dash toward Ren's table at the stroke of ten. He is niche at best, obscure at worst. Where the hell are all of these people coming from? Very quickly, the staff realizes they need help. Radios squawk and reinforcements arrive, all grumbling about the logic of putting someone who requires a formal line and dedicated monitoring in the very middle of the hall. Ren's table is like the bull at the center of a target and everyone approaching is a marksman.

At the beginning of the day, Kylo Ren is no where to be found. Fans first cluster around the table, standing on tip-toe to see over each other and batting unwieldy costume pieces out of the way. In Ren's place is a young woman with an open, smiling face. She answers questions with a friendly lilt, though everything about her demands no-nonsense. She has the growing crowd forming a line while convention staff struggles. She apologizes to the people manning the surrounding tables and jokes with some tension that it's lucky they were placed at a break in the rows. She begins processing transactions, trying to get the line whittled down to only those who are desperate to see Ren. She pauses a moment before taking a customer's card, her thumbs flying across the keyboard on her phone. A quiet roar rolls through the hall. Kylo Ren has arrived.

The line holds steady until noon when Ren quietly excuses himself with promises to return within the hour. He's cleared everyone who had rushed over when they were released onto floor. The young woman sitting with him continues to take purchases of books and prints with assurances that Ren will be happy to sign them when he gets back. She's unsure of whether or not he will be taking commissions during the convention, they will have to ask him themselves--she won't disturb him while he's taking a break, she makes as much clear when a bold customer suggests she might call him. It's almost comical to see him return with a Styrofoam box in hand and a pair of sports drinks tucked under his arm. The young woman tucks in, sitting back from the table and eating with the gusto of someone who hasn't had a meal in too long. The line begins to slow down without her assistance. Quiet grumbles trickle to the front.

Ren moves slower.


	3. The Raddus Report: HCFF D1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "formatting" is not clickable and for effect only.

_**THE RADDUS REPORT -- KAYDEL KO CONNIX** _

_**HANNA CITY FAN FEST: DAY ONE    [ click to view in plain text optimized for screen readers ]** _

Probably one of the lesser well-known fan conventions in the country, Hanna City Fan Fest has become a focal point this year. Without the benefit of being organized by a larger organization like  _Warthan's_ , which organizes conventions and events in big cities across the country, HCFF attracts attention from a more local-ish crowd, although it's held in one of the largest major cities on the east coast. HCFF isn't a stranger to a smattering of A-List level guests by any stretch. Their Autograph and Photo-Op schedule is always full of an array of popular names from film, television, gaming, and animation. Panels bust at the seams in the Main Hall with the most popular sci-fi and fantasy show casts. Major announcements from the largest literary, comic, and graphic publishers abound. There's something for everyone from the smallest of fans to those who have been around since some of the featured properties first launched.

This year is special.

As in any year, ticket sales went live in early May and despite the comparatively smaller size of this event, sold out almost completely within two days--Saturday passes selling out within the first three hours. That, of course, is well before any guests or scheduling is announced. Over the course of the summer the schedule fills up. Savvy convention-goers will know that guests' schedules are subject to sudden change without notice and that new guests may be announced as late as the week before the event. They know that checking the daily schedule frequently is their best on planning their weekend rather than waiting for the convention's mobile application to become available and update. (They also know that the app is mostly useless as far as syncing between their online profiles and their mobile devices and whether or not they receive the reminders and alarms that they have set through the app during the convention to ensure they get to where they're going on time is a shot in the dark. They  _also_ know that the "interactive" maps available in the application are a complete lie and will be utterly useless in trying to plan a navigational route between panels and screenings.)

In the middle of all of this, fans will spend the summer months perfecting their cosplays, getting their comics in order for signing, making accommodations for travel and hospitality (Who wants to take an hour local bus ride home in a costume after 10PM?), and waiting for those email updates from HCFF on the latest who-what-where-when.

All of this is entirely pedestrian where fan conventions are concerned--so what the hell makes this year at HCFF special?

The "specialness" is really all in individual perspective and I have to admit, I really didn't buy it at first. The major buzz started early on when the announcement that Kylo Ren would be manning a table in Artist Alley came out. You can  _ **[ click here ]**_ to read my blog post about it and if you're interested in the td;dr version of events it goes something like this:

Kylo Ren is an elusive though not reclusive artist and author with a cult following. He shows up in costume and never breaks character. His fans love it and his critics hate it. I have a neutral opinion, I suppose. I appreciate the theatrics of it all and can certainly see where it helps Ren rake in readers and their dollars. Every time someone on the internet pokes fun or makes a snide comment--this blogger included, admittedly--traffic on  _Starlight Comics'_ website gets a little jump and so do his sales. It's an interesting show to watch. Ren's books trend toward a much more adult tone than the average comic serial or graphic novel. The illustrations tend to be ridiculously lush. The palettes are warm, intimate, and dark in the same way a bonfire on Halloween is. The content is often infused with some mystic edge and it's easy to get lost in the gothic suspense of it all. Ren  _owns_ his work, and not just because  _Starlight_ is a publisher that supports creator-owned properties. He hoards the stories and storytelling. While there is occasionally a special edition or variant cover (always drawn by another "Ren" persona and met with speculation as to whether or not they are actually  _other people_ and not just Kylo, himself), the interiors are 100% Kylo Ren. He does everything from the writing and scripting to the pencils, inks, and coloring.

On a personal note, the amount of work that Ren must put in on any one book must be astounding. Running this blog is a full-time job even with a team of writers, visual content creators, and editors behind me. I cannot begin to imagine what life is like as Kylo Ren. I'll keep at it as Kaydel, thanks very much.

When Ren was announced, his fan-base  _lost their shit_ , excuse my language. The guy was trending on Twitter and confusing the absolute heck out of anyone not in the know.

While I can't call myself a  _huge_ fan of Ren's work, I've always found it intriguing. It's both self-absorbed and self-aware. It's a little inconsistent: some books are very art-driven while others have nearly whole pages of text. I've never been disappointed in any of Ren's books but I haven't found myself clamoring to recommend them, either. The  ** _[ Reviews and Recs ]_** page is you're one-stop shop for a more in-depth look at each of them and just a heads up: many of the books I review have been sent to me for that purpose. However, my views are my own and if a publisher wants me to give a specific opinion then I do not proceed. I'll always indicate whether or not I've been given an advance copy for review in the "full disclosure" at the top of the page.

Speaking of advance copies, I found myself gripped with curiosity as to  _why_ I hadn't received Ren's latest. Curious to the point, I have to confess, that I reached out to my contact at  _Starlight_ and asked if I'd done something particularly offensive and gotten myself booted from their PR list. I hadn't, they insisted. They always appreciate my honest work, even when my opinion on something they've put out isn't favorable.  _So, why then!?_  

They simply were not giving any advance copies. To date, the only people to hold the finished book in their hands outside of the printer were Ren himself and the team that dealt with him directly. No one within  _Starlight_ who wasn't essential to the work knew what the book was about or what it looked like. Could they at least tell me what the title was? I asked. The answer was a resounding  **NO.**

The marketing here, I think, is brilliant. All we've got is a release date and a promise that it will be Ren's most provocative work yet. Eventually, the cover art was made public, and that held us all over while we continued to speculate.

I can confirm today, that I've gotten my hands on this damned book.  _Starlight_ has made available a limit of fifty copies of Ren's latest book each day of HCFF at their booth on the Show Floor. These copies are a special variant edition that will only be sold at HCFF. The cashier at the booth was very accommodating even with the cacophony and chaos of the convention hall and made sure to tell me that Kylo Ren would be at his table all four days of the convention and that I should feel free to hop downstairs and have him sign my book.

Since the book is not officially published yet--it's not being released in digital format until the end of the month and in hardcopy a few days later--I will not be posting images of the interior. I will, however, post the cover art. 

        ** _[ image not loaded. click to refresh page. ]_**

It seems that my contact at  _Starlight_ couldn't give me a title... because there  _is no title_. To say more than that would be a  **major** spoiler. I apologize, but I've got to leave you all in suspense just a little longer. What I will tell you is this: it is absolutely Ren's most provocative work yet. When I am able to post an in-depth review, you are going to need a cozy seat and a caffeinated beverage because I've got a lot to say!

But, Kaydel, did you hop down to Artist Alley and have Kylo Ren sign your book?

You bet your ass I did and I waited for over an hour in line to do it.

HCFF KYLO REN SURVIVAL TIP: Bring a drink and a snack and wear comfortable shoes if your main objective is to see Ren. You will wait in line and you will wait for a considerable amount of time. Running over to his booth at the stroke of 10AM is not going to give you any sort of tactical advantage. I did hear that nearer to the end of the day, the wait was perhaps twenty minutes, but if you cut it too close the staff is going to kick you out--they have hours to keep and in all fairness, Ren is human too and shouldn't have to stay over time (or skip meals) to accommodate you.

When I finally got near the front of the line, I really did have to laugh. I know that Ren doesn't break character in public, but you really can't ever be prepared to see someone sitting behind a table with very neatly organized merchandise wearing a helmet that looks like it fell out of a sci-fi space odyssey. The setting is ridiculous--the crush of people, the staff in neon colored shirts, random costumed characters, the fluorescent lighting. The table beside his is laden with very upbeat, joyful prints of characters from a television show about talking, candy-colored ponies.

When you finally  _meet him_ it's a surreal experience. There is some kind of voice modulation in the helmet. He's completely covered, head-to-toe. You can feel the warmth of his hands through the leather gloves he's got on when he shakes yours. (His hands are massive, btw. Massive.) He's human, for sure, but he doesn't seem of this world.

Ren speaks very little, answering questions and thanking his fans for their support in the most direct manner. He does not allow selfies at the table and seems tuned to the cameras on phones passing by.

He signs his books and prints with a red, metallic paint pen--so be sure to blow on it and make sure it's dry before you close the cover or put your print in a sleeve.

One of the most interesting parts of waiting on line was watching Ren work. He does take commissions, although limited to just three per day and with no color according to the staff member I asked. He works on them at the table, meticulously sketching and then inking. I watched him twice become dissatisfied and rip the page apart before starting a fresh one. I never got to see the finished product, but I'll certainly be looking for it in the hashtags.

The other interesting part it's Kylo Ren or Ren-related at all. It's the young woman who is sharing his table. She introduced herself as Rey and handled all of the financial transactions and kept the line moving. She's as pleasant as Ren is foreboding but with an overall  _don't mess with me_ vibe. There is a very small, unobtrusive sign beside the price list taped to the table that reads:  _Rey draws "Sands of Jakku," ask her about it!_ Sure enough, there is a little stack of books by that title tucked off to the side. There is a limited selection of prints available that look nothing like Ren's usual aesthetic--those are by Rey, too, and they're beautiful. Her style is weirdly both organic and industrial and her palette is limited to sepia and earth-tones. The illustrations feel at once like the end of the world and the beginning of it. My favorite is a picture of the desert (a scene from the book) with the skeletal structure of some formerly great space ship half buried in the dunes.

When I asked how Rey and Ren were connected, the answer was vague. They've known each other a long time, Ren invited her along, etc etc.

My review of  _Sands of Jakku_ will be up tomorrow evening, but in the meantime  _ **[ click here to follow Rey @reyofjakku on Instagram**_   _ **]**_ for a little taste. You won't be disappointed. Overall I really enjoyed the comic and even though it's a bit obvious that it's her first major work, I'm looking forward to the next installment. I have to know what happens to the Scavenger! Rey's book is only available through her personal website for digital download. Physical copies are available at the table and she promises that they will be in stock on the website as soon as the convention is over.

With Day One down, I'm excited to see what else Hanna City Fan Fest has to offer. Those who have been following this blog from the start will already suspect who else I'm planning to see. If you're attending and you spot me, please feel free to say hello! Unlike Kylo Ren, I'm always happy to take a selfie and I might just have something special for you from the  _Raddus Report_ merch shop.

 

**ABOUT** **| CONTACT   |   FAQ   |   SHOP   |   SITE NAVIGATION   |   SOCIAL MEDIA LINKS       _THE RADDUS REPORT © KAYDEL KO CONNIX 2018_**

 


	4. Hanna City Fan Fest: Day Two, Best-selling Author Armitage Hux to Appear

Hux's flight is delayed.

Then there is turbulence. A lot of it.

 _Then_ they are forced to circle the airport in Hanna City for nearly half an hour before they land. When they finally do, someone tries to walk off with his suitcase. It's an honest mix up, but it sets Hux's teeth on edge.

His hotel, at least, is nice. Mitaka is a smart man, he knows how to work around the company's policies to get Hux situated in the best way possible. It doesn't hurt that Hux is one of their biggest money-makers. While the higher-ups won't admit it, Hux is their  _t_ _op_  selling author. He knows it. He knows this is why they don't argue when Mitaka books the business class seat or the queen sized corner suite.

There's a nice view of the city. The convention center is a few blocks away. There's wi-fi and the bed is more comfortable than it has any right to be. The air conditioning makes up for the unseasonably hot and humid day. No one told him that autumn in Hanna City could be so unpredictable, but then of course climate change isn't real, right? He has no appropriate clothing for this and hopes against all hope that the day is a fluke.

He orders room service and tries his best to get some sleep, the time difference already wreaking havoc on his circadian rhythm. 

The following morning, he makes his way down to the convention center and beelines for the  _First Order_ booth on the Show Floor. He's scheduled to sign at eleven and the people working the booth haven't cleared a space for him. He can see the case of his books sitting underneath the table, still sealed. There isn't even a chair for him, let alone any place to put his coat down--a necessary article since the weather dropped thirty degrees overnight.

He's promises himself that he's not going to micromanage the staff. He's sure that working an event like this isn't easy-- _but,_ there is already a line forming. The convention staff is telling people to move along, that they can't block the aisle. They keep circling anyway, slowing down and pretending to look at merchandise in order to hang around a little longer. Hux knows they notice him lurking toward the back of the booth, trying to remain inconspicuous and failing.

Finally, he can't abide any of it any longer.

He knows the fans will talk. He knows the booth staff will hate him. He doesn't care.

"You there," the girl he's addressing halts mid-motion, a bundle of books in her arms. "I need this case opened  _now_ , you need to get sales moving." He gestures to the group of people huddled near the corner of the table. One of them is dressed as the protagonist from his most successful series,  _The Starkiller Chronicles_. The girl scrutinizes him for a moment as if she's only just noticed he was there. She asks him who the hell he is and tells him he needs to get out of the booth. "Excuse me?"

Hux can feel his face turn red. He whips around and snatches a copy of the first volume of  _Starkiller_ from where it's displayed on top of a pile of his other offerings. The hardcover has a glossy color portrait inside flap. He holds the book out to her and she takes it from him. She doesn't open it. White as a sheet she puts the book down on the first surface she sees and begins to drag the cardboard box out from beneath the table. While she's using the corner of her exhibitor badge to slice through the tape, the other staff seem to realize that they've made some grievous error.

Suddenly, a space is being cleared and the overgrown man-child in a bun Hux assumes is meant to be the manager is frantically directing those who have gathered around the booth into some form of an orderly line.

Still no chair in sight, he marches out of the booth and across the way to where  _Starlight Comics_ is functioning seamlessly even with a crush of people around one display and a signing already underway. Hux asks if they can spare a seat for just an hour and a smile spreads across their cashier's face. "Of course, Mr. Hux!" she says and produces a folding stool from beneath the table shes standing in front of. It's passed over and he returns to  _First Order_.

The cosplayer is right at the front of the new line, blushing through their makeup and gripping the sculpted handle of their prop blaster like it's a lifeline strapped to their hip.

Hux settles himself on his stool and puts his hands up when people start moving in. "Just a moment, please. We're running a little behind, my apologies."

The girl he spoke to is running cards through the reader on her tablet, making sales from the box at her feet as quickly as she can. The manager appears with a little tri-fold that's been printed with a short bio and an image of his cover art. He apologizes under his breath while Hux stows his bag and coat under the table and lays out a handful of markers--red, primarily, silver in case he's asked to sign something other than the title page. He stashes a bottle of sanitizer behind the tri-fold and motions the first person forward.

The hour never seems to end.

The first cosplayer is by far the best. They look like they've jumped right off the pages of his book and he tells them as much, joking about them having been "read out" of the book by Funke's Silvertongue.

"You'll need to get back to Wild Space soon, the galaxy is depending on you," Hux grins and the cosplayer looks like they might be holding back tears. They tell him how much the books mean to them; what he's helped them, however indirectly, to get through. Hux thanks them, sincerely, and writes a message in the book before closing it and telling them to read it later.

He's really never seen any closer interpretation to the character that lives in his head. He's fairly certain that the only thing holding them up when Hux asks is he might take a photo for his social pages is their companion's arm around their waist. They consent with a resounding and enthusiastic  _yes_ and ask if they can take a selfie as well. Hux isn't fond of selfies, but he supposes it's only fair. Picture done, he steps out from behind the table to pose with them, his own phone entrusted to booth staff for his photo.

There are three others dressed as the soldiers and mercenaries that populate the world of  _Starkiller_. He takes pictures of and with them as well but he doesn't make the effort to step out from behind the protection of the table.

His wrist is aching by the time the session is over; he's spent some extra time to make up for the delay. There is another half-case of his books stashed in the tiny storage space curtained off on the far side of the booth. He hides away there to plow through signing those.

Outside, he can hear a few late-comers being let down--Hux will have another signing tomorrow, they can try their luck then or simply purchase a pre-signed copy. Hux hates to let them go since he's still standing there but, frankly, he  _fucking exhausted_. He's finished interacting with people for the day and even if he weren't dealing with ill-prepared people and clamoring fans, jet lag is making him downright sick. He needs to eat and he needs a goddamn  _nap_.

Hux hides behind the curtain while he waits for them to leave, startling the manager who comes into the back to grab books for them. Before he goes, he returns his stool to the  _Starlight_ staff with thanks. The cashier who helpped him is gracious. She produces a well-loved copy of  _Starkiller Collected_ , and asks him if he wouldn't mind? He doesn't, and retrieves a red marker from his bag to scrawl his signature across the title page, amused at the splatter of what's likely coffee across the top edge of the page. He likes to see a battered book with a broken spine and soft pages. It tells him more than any sales numbers possibly could.

The walk back to his hotel feels significantly longer than it had that morning. He's grateful when he's back in his room, alone. He didn't realize how ridiculously loud the convention center and the city itself was until the lobby doors closed behind him.

He wakes up hours later with the fluffy white duvet twisted around his body and one shoe missing. His stomach growls so loud it startles him.

Hux can't wait to go home.


	5. The Raddus Report: HCFF D2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "formatting" is not clickable and for effect only.

_**THE RADDUS REPORT -- KAYDEL KO CONNIX** _

_**HANNA CITY FAN FEST: DAY TWO    [ click to view in plain text optimized for screen readers ]** _

Let me preface this post by presenting the most upfront and honest statement that I can: I dislike Armitage Hux with  _nearly_ every cell in my body and I am annoyed. Or rather, I suppose it's his books, not necessarily him. I'm not a looney with a personal vendetta.

There you have it.

I've already tackled the tantrum. I've realized that it was childish and selfish and I probably needed to eat something. But that doesn't relieve my irritation in the least. 

If you're new here, this is probably all very startling, especially if you've landed on this page because you  _like_ Hux. I apologize in advance if this winds up on the top of the search results, but hey, clicks!

I started the day off fairly optimistic. Yes, I planned to kick start with a potentially frustrating encounter, but the fact remains. I got a good night sleep, had a great breakfast, had the best coffe I've ever put past my lips.(Seriously if you down in the swanky end of town, check out the Mud Truck. That stuff'll put hair on your chest and perk you right up! I had a basic mocha and I couldn't have wished for anything better.) I had my schedule for the day planned pretty well, I thought. I'll talk about all of the awesome positives first, but if you're only here to read about my experience meeting Hux, you can  _ **[ jump to that section now. ]**_

I planned to see four panels. I wound up seeing about 3.5 because as in any place where there are hundreds of people, or just anyplace in reality, there aren't nearly enough ladies' restrooms at the convention center. But onward!

The first talk of the day was great.  _Starlight Comics_ always puts on a good show. They featured six creators from across genres that are scheduled for major franchise updates or new releases in the next year. They handed out freebies to fans who asked questions and made sure to get the smallest members of the audience the best swag.

Among them, of course, was the inscrutable Kylo Ren. He had little to say, which was to be expected, I think. He declined to talk specifics about  _Untitled_ (at least as I'll refer to his baffling new book) at the caution of the moderator, who was from  _SC's_ marketing division. He did, however, talk about what inspires him when asked during the Q &A.

It shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone who is familiar with his body of work that he has an interest in the mystic and occult--or that he's a bit of a history buff--or that his research and development process is exhaustive. It also wasn't a new factoid to learn about his experimental approach to his artwork, at least in so far as the publication of traditionally formatted comic serials is concerned. Take a look at  _ **[ The Padawan ] **_which I reviewed last year. It's alive with full and two-page spreads rather than sequential panels. The entire thing, according to Ren, was was painted traditionally in watercolor and then "cleaned up" or otherwise embellished digitally. In the author's notes at the back of the special edition of the omnibus, he talks about going back to the most simple and natural methods of creation and then refining them with new tech anx techniques. He recalls sitting in the evening at his parents' kitchen table with a sheet of paper taped down and a children's primary palette at hand. He talks about sprinkling salt across a big pool of blue-black to make swirling galaxies on the soggy paper.

As anyone else probably does, I suspect Ren is the Padawan.

To hear him speak like this in person, especially at any length, is gripping. You forget about the ridiculous costume and the voice changer.

The most fascinating thing I learned was that the hand-wavy mysticism isn't an act or an aesthetic. He's genuinely spiritual and while some of it is more extreme than my personal taste, it makes sense. He's questioning. Seeking not necessarily fact, but a way to join the things he feels deeply about with the facts of the world around him. He goes back to the concepts we all learned in high school: energy and matter can be neither created nor destroyed--one can be and absolutely does get converted to the other--but  _why?_

I won't say Ren's won me over completely, but I certainly think I'm going to give the rest of his work a second look before I post my official review of  _Untitled._

The other creators on the panel included writers of comedic historical non-fiction (a graphic novel about Pasteur discovering things without quite meaning to), Austen-inspired fairytales, supervillain origin stories, and alternative post-apocalyptic stories set in a future where humanity has moved beyond the  _Mad Max_ or  _Walking Dead_ industrial survival feel and has found peace in allowing "the green" to reclaim the world. You can find a more detailed summary of each  _ **[ over here ] **_along with purchase and pre-order information. All of these creators either have upcomming in-booth signings or tables in Artist Alley this weekend.

The second panel I caught was focused on women and nonbinary driven media. There were a couple of YA authors, who's work I've  _ **[ reviewed previously ]**_ and enjoyed quite a bit. It's always nice to see a plot driven story that does rely on dead parents or love triangles and they do the sisterly love thing far better than The Mouse ever could. There was also a game developer who evidenly has been, or had been, in the industry for  _years_ , but I had only ever known her for her commercial work  _ **[ in comics ]**_. It was super interesting to hear about how she moved from one to the other and how she tackled working in the "boys club" that job markets like that used to be. My friend Rose has an old system set up that she's Frankenstein'ed into working with her computer. I'm going to have to see if I can find some of the games they talked about and give them a go! Would you all be interested in hearing about that?

Next I managed to snag a seat to a Main Stage panel and  _oh my gosh_ am I glad that I did. Guys, the Thirteenth Doctor makes her debut this weekend and you are seriously going to want to sit down and watch. Jodie is a  _freaking delight_ in person and on the screen. Video was banned for a chunk of the panel but what I could capture, I did. I also ran around getting fan impressions and I'll think you'll be excited about a few of those. Some fans are a little better known than your Average Joe. As soon as the whole video is finished being edited (I hear my sound guy is having a little trouble, can everyone just turn their volume down in the convention center geeze!) I'll post links wherever I can.

I also have to confess that I am as much a victim of captialism as the next person and I've already pre-ordered the official doll. She was too perfect, I couldn't resist. It's not just a generic sculpt in a costume, it actually looks like her!

My last panel of the day was interesting for me but probably boring for you. Silly stuff about how to get you all over here and keep you on my page for longer. They said I should write more and link less. Is it working?

_**[ jump back to the top ]** _

Alright, alright! We'll talk about Hux. It'll be brief because the encounter was hardly even that, but here goes.

 _First Order Publishing_ has one of the largest literary vendor booths on the Show Floor. It's right up near the front so there's not much chance you'll miss it. In general, I haven't been a huge fan of most of what they put out. There's a lot of dudes and a lot of guns and a lot of the same-old-same-old. I seem to remember defunct imprint  _Imperial_ putting out really similar work; but I guess I shouldn't be surprised since quite a few of the founding executives for  _FO_ were the last left standing when that one fell apart and  _rebelpress ltd_ became the next big thing.

Armitage Hux was scheduled to appear for his in-booth signing at eleven. From what I hear there were a few issues with that. Supposedly, he shouted at the staff, who were swampped with customers at the time, when they didn't hop to it upon his arrival. I can't confrm the story because I wasn't there. (I got stuck on the damn train, thanks Mr. Mayor) If  _you_ were there please comment below or tweet me. I'm genuinely interested in what really happened.

As I write this, I'm browsing the  _#Starkiller_ and I have to say, it looks like the fans had a great time and Hux himself has praise to spare for the people who created costumes of his characters.

But, why, Kaydel? Why did you want to see him so badly? Why spend your money on his book and wait in line?

 _FO_ used to have me on their PR list and it was great. Then it was like someone finally bothered to read what I was saying, mostly critical but not outright negative, and they yanked me. I've been giving Hux my money for years, guys. I can't comment on something I haven't consumed in good faith. I won't rage against the machine without understanding how the cogs fit together.

Train troubles be damned, I made it to the convention center at noon and raced as quickly as I could through the line up of people being swiped in and the crowd inside. As I was sprinting, trying to get across the Show Floor without being taken out by a Harley Quinn hammer (No, I do not want My face Here) I could see the last few people in line scooting up to the booth. I was surprised that it seemed he'd gone overtime. From what I understand, Hux keeps a very strict schedule when it comes to fan appearances and promotional events.

Just as I was crossing over the last aisle, someone dressed as as the Hulkbuster armor got in my way... and Hux was gone.

The last few people were clustered at the booth, still, but no best-selling author in sight. I took a chance and asked if he were still available. I  _swear_ I saw him duck into the little storage space. No luck, though. The booth guy told me that I could purchase a pre-signed copy if I wanted, or to try my luck going to his signing in the Author Autographing booth after the panel he's set to participate in.

I couldn't, in good faith, pitch a fit over it, even if he was actually still at the booth. I am fully in the mind of keeping to a schedule and not demanding something of someone that they are not in any way obligated to give you. Hux went longer than the time he was scheduled for as it was. I was not entitled to anything.

(None of that very mature mindset stopped me from having a nice quiet tantrum to myself, but it stands. I didn't make a fuss at the booth.)

But,  _why,_ Kaydel?

Because I want to look the guy in the eye and shake his hand. I want to aknowledge that it's not necessarily Hux, himself, that I dislike so much. It's his work. Or rather, the themes of his work. The writing itself, which I've  _ **[ mentioned before ]**_ is really excellent. There's a reason the guy grabs the top spots on the best-seller lists and breaks websites with pre-orders. The quality of the writing is top notch. The books are fine to read. They're just not my thing. I don't find anything original about them, nothing exciting about the plot or the characters. It's recycled and pretentious.

Kind of like  _First Order._

It doesn't strike me as self-aware in the same way Kylo Ren's work does, either. Ren knows everything is a little ridiculius. Hux's work takes itself seriously, frankly too much for what's essentially a Eurowestern set in space.

Hux and I have been circling each other and throwing barbs across the internet for years now. In some ways, I want to put it to rest.

I have high hopes for  _The Hosnian Cataclysm_ , with what I've heard from friends who haven't been given the boot from the PR list. I want to like this book.

That's part of why I declined to purchase a pre-signed book. I hear through the grapevine that people who attend the "fact vs fiction" panel he's on will get first dibs tomorrow. I'm honestly looking forward to hearing what he has to say and meeting the guy.

In happier news, I ran into Rey in the food court and she told me that all of her physical copies of _Jakku_ have sold out! She'll be ordering more from the printer so hopefully they'll be in stock on her website by the time HCFF is over, even if the rush doesn't come through to have them in Artist Alley before then. You can see my full review of  _ **[ Sands of Jakku ] **_and make sure you visit her at Ren's table this weekend. If you mention my blog she'll give you a small discount and on her website if you enter RADDUS at check-out you'll get one there, too! (This is not an affiliate code and I'm not making any money, Rey just wanted to say thanks for the traffic we sent her way and to all of her excited new readers.)

Hopefully, tomorrow will go more smoothly. I'll skip the train and just take a cab.

 ** ABOUT **| CONTACT   |   FAQ   |   SHOP   |   SITE NAVIGATION   |   SOCIAL MEDIA LINKS** ** **** _****_THE RADDUS REPORT © KAYDEL KO CONNIX 2018_** ** _


	6. Interlude #1

**Rey'd Solo Cup @ HCFF G18**   @reyofjakku • 41m

> Overwhelmed by everyone's kindness and support. I can't believe I've sold out of Sands of Jakku. Having just one person enjoy it would have made me so incredibly happy and now this??? As a token of my thanks use RADDUS to save a bit on my website _https://tinyurl.com/y9vdlr8e_
> 
> **Rose (the cute sister) Tico** @rosie_resistor • 12m
> 
> _ Replying to @reyofjakku _
> 
> are those pins i see will the sand worm be back in stock soon? i gotta have him.
> 
> **Rey'd Solo Cup @ HCFF G18**   @reyofjakku • 10m
> 
> _ Replying to @rosie_resistor _
> 
> Yes! Nightwatcher Worms will be back in stock, as well as two other new sand-creature designs. You can use that same code ^^^ on the whole site, not just my book!
> 
> **Rose (the cute sister) Tico** @rosie_resistor • 9m
> 
> _ Replying to @reyofjakku _
> 
> awesome! when does the code expire? can i wait to see the rest?
> 
> **Rey'd Solo Cup @ HCFF G18**   @reyofjakku • 8m
> 
> _ Replying to @rosie_resistor _
> 
> I haven't figured out how to make it expire so ahhhh.... take advantage? tysm T_T

 

* * *

 

 **Holocron Films**  @HolocronFilms • Sept 27

> The Starkiller Chronicles now filming. Teaser trailer debut October 18.
> 
> https://tinyurl.com/y7umg4zq
> 
> **- > Promoted**

 

* * *

 

 **BANE | READING UNTITLED REN** @ruleoftwo • 11h

> how tf does **@reyofjakku**  even know **@kyloren** ? she doesnt belong here
> 
> **Rey'd Solo Cup @ HCFF G18**  @reyofjakku • 9h
> 
> _ Replying to @ruleoftwo _
> 
> get fucked.
> 
> **BANE | READING UNTITLED REN** @ruleoftwo • 9h
> 
> _ Replying to @reyofjakku _
> 
> nah ren probably already destroyed it bitch i won't take sloppy seconds
> 
> **Rey'd Solo Cup @ HCFF G18**  @reyofjakku • 8h
> 
> _ Replying to @ruleoftwo _
> 
> sorry for the delay had to throw up. anywayyy i belong exactly where i am. being successful. stay out of my mentions, ty!

 

* * *

 

 **@ruleoftwo** is blocked from following  **@kyloren** and viewing  **@kyloren's** Tweets.  _Learn more._

 **@reyofjakku**  is blocked from following  **@ruleoftwo** and viewing  **@ruleoftwo's** Tweets.  _Learn more._

 

* * *

 

 **KAYDEL KO CONNIX | REPORTING FROM HCFF** @theraddusreport • 5h

> Got a question for any of your favorite creators? Submit by tweeting #RaddusRequest or using the Askbox  _https://tinyurl.com/yaapb8xr_

** KAYDEL KO CONNIX | REPORTING FROM HCFF**  @theraddusreport • 6h

> Check out my latest blog post here! See why I didn't meet a certain someone today and how I plan to remedy that tomorrow.  _https://tinyurl.com/y8y4tajk_

**KAYDEL KO CONNIX | REPORTING FROM HCFF** @theraddusreport • 7h

> thirteenth doctor thirteenth doctor THIR! TEENTH! DOC! TOR! (super long vlog to follow. but also t h i r t e e n t h d o c t o r ! !)

 

* * *

 

 **Armitage Hux @ HCFF Room 1A24** @armitagehux • 10h

> Meeting all of you today was a pleasure and a privilege. Your interest and enthusiasm is what makes these books happen and seeing them come to life is the greatest gift. Thank you for a great day and I hope to see you all tomorrow at the Science of Scifi panel!

**Armitage Hux @ HCFF Room 1A24** @armitagehux • 12h

> A few Stormtroopers and Onderon Rebels got lost on their way to Japrael Sector. Most impressive!  _instagram.com/p/..._

**Armitage Hux @ HCFF Room 1A24**  @armitagehux • 12h

> My Starkiller has leapt off the page. Witnessing the care and effort that  **@littledroidthatcould** put into their costume and hearing their kind words today made this entire weekend. It's really going to be hard to beat.  _instagram.com/p/..._
> 
> **DG** @littledroidthatcould • 1h
> 
> _ Replying to @armitagehux _
> 
> Sir, I don't get emotional often, but the message you wrote in my book meant more to me than you could possibly ever understand. Your books and the characters in them have gotten me through so much in the last few years. I really don't know where I would be without them. I can't wait to read the new one. Thank you, again. _#holyshit #isthisreallife #isthisjustfantasy_

 <=>  **Armitage Hux @ HCFF Room 1A24** Retweeted

**First Order Publishing** @firstorderpub • Oct 1

> Join us in Booth 2525 on Friday at 11AM to meet best-selling author of The Starkiller Chronicles, Armitage Hux. He will be signing copies of his newest release, Hosnian Cataclysm, on sale at the booth this weekend first!
> 
>       

 

* * *

 

  **Ben Ben Ben Ben** **(yeah its a dick joke)** @organsoloist • 8h

> **@ruleoftwo** you ever self-publish a book? put yourself through art school? you get scouted by three top publishers in 12 hrs? you ever move out of your mom's basement? shut the fuck up.

  **Ben Ben Ben Ben** **(yeah its a dick joke)**  @organsoloist • 1d

> why are conventions so exhausting why does everyone suck why am i not being nursed back to health after  **@reyofjakku** dropped her entire box of stock directly on my foot why rey why REY WHY
> 
> **Rey'd Solo Cup @ HCFF G18** @reyofjakku • 19h
> 
> _ Replying to @organsoloist _
> 
> This is why mom and dad like me better. (I owe you <3 )

 

* * *

 

 **@ruleoftwo** is blocked from following  **@organsoloist** and viewing  **@organsoloist's** Tweets.  _Learn more._

 **@organsoloist**  is blocked from following  **@ruleoftwo** and viewing  **@ruleoftwo's**  Tweets.  _Learn more._

 

* * *

 

<=>  **Kylo Ren** Retweeted

 **KAYDEL KO CONNIX | REPORTING FROM HCFF**  @theraddusreport • Oct 4

> Kylo Ren's "Untitled" is looking like it'll more than live up to the hype. I'll be posting a full, in-depth review closer to the official pub date, but for now I'll be busy re-reading the rest of his work trying to wrap my head around it just a bit better. HCFF D1 Raddus Report is up! https://tinyurl.com/y8bbov9t
> 
>         

**Kylo Ren** @kyloren • Oct 4

> Commissions are available at table G18 on a very limited basis. B&W ink or sketch only. Rates subject to complexity. In-person pick up required.

**Kylo Ren**  @kyloren • Oct 4

> Limit of 3 signed items. No table selfies.

<=> **Kylo Ren** Retweeted

**Starlight Comics**  @starlightcomics • Oct 1

> Come see Kylo Ren at our annual Discover The Stars panel in Room 1A24 at Hanna City Fan Fest this Friday! Head over to  **@HC_Fan_Fest** for more info.

 

* * *

 

 **AG**  @Arya_Greenleaf • Oct 4

> Ever just regret something IMMEDIATELY after starting it?

 


End file.
